


Intake Session

by MiraMira



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Character Study, Confrontations, Escape, Gen, Introspection, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/pseuds/MiraMira
Summary: Therapy is a journey.  One that Bruce almost certainly shouldn't take with Harley Quinn.  And yet...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Intake Session

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hkandi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkandi/gifts).



Some nights, the repetition of the job really gets to Bruce.

Of all the revolving cast of characters he must drag back to justice time and time again, few frustrate him more than the one standing before him, mallet poised to dish out one whopper of a headache. Perhaps because in spite of everything, he can still envision another path for her. “Dammit, Quinn. Come back to Arkham. You were making so much progress.”

“Progress toward what?” She shoots him a disdainful look that would be more at home on Dr. Quinzel. “Therapy is a _journey_ , Bats. One I’m guessin’ you haven’t spent much time on.” The look travels up and down his costume. “Maybe you oughta practice what you preach before you go lecturin’ me.”

“If I did, would you help me?”

He’s as shocked to hear himself make the offer as she is. So shocked, he doesn’t respond when she throws back her head and cackles, or even when she steps forward to pat him on the head. 

“Good one, Bats! Almost got me there.” She wipes a final tear of laughter from her cheek. “But my journey’s leadin’ me toward the Gotham Museum of Art’s precious gems exhibition, so I’m afraid our time’s up for now.”

With that, she tosses a smoke bomb in the air, connects with her mallet, and is gone.

He stalks back to the Batmobile to alert Gordon - and perhaps more importantly, attempt to collect himself. What on earth had he been thinking? Putting his psyche in the hands of Dr. Strange had proven disastrous enough. At least there, he’d been able to anticipate the man’s plot once he knew of it. 

Still, a part of him wonders when Harley does inevitably come back to Arkham, if he shouldn’t pay her a visit.


End file.
